warriors: a new generation
by Thunderstar of shadowclan
Summary: the warriors of star clan drop a mysterious stone from the heavens what does it mean for the clans and what powers do it posses
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the fallen warrior

The full moon shone brightly on the trees casting shadows on the earth. A slight breeze ruffled their fur as they looked down on the island. A large, muscular, dark-brown tabby that was clearly the leader of the band of cats flicked his tail, and as one the cats plunged down the hill, over a fallen tree, onto a small island concealed with trees. The dark tabby leaped onto the highest branch of a large tree growing in the center of the clearing. The other cats sat on the grass, trampled flat by decades of paw prints. As they were milling about, another group of cats charged over the fallen tree into the clearing to join the first group.

A small light brown, tabby tom leaped up onto the tree next to the other tabby. "Greetings Onestar" meowed the dark tabby dipping his head in greeting. "How's the prey running in your territory?" "Well Bramblestar, although we have scented Riverclan on our territory..." The light brown tabby trailed off thoughtfully as another group of cats were sighted on the hill silhouetted against the trees. Their leader, a large blue-gray she-cat flicked her tail and the cats charged down the slope, and instead of using the bridge, plunged straight into the water. They stepped into the clearing, their fur dripping and joined the cats below. The gray she-cat leaped up onto the tree beside Onestar. He bristled and moved closer to Bramblestar gritting his teeth. The she-cat looked puzzled but remained where she was. "Mistystar" Bramblestar addressed the she-cat "how's the prey running?" Mistystar looked relieved. "Oh, it's running well, thank you Bramblestar." Onestar snorted and moved further along the branch towards Bramblestar. "Shadowclan is late," observed Mistystar "should we start the meeting without them?"

"Let's wait a few more minutes," replied Bramblestar staring up towards the marsh. As he watched a large group of cats charged down the hill without pausing and into the clearing. The largest of the cats, a white tom with black paws leaped up onto the tree and yowled to start the gathering. The crowd fell silent and turned to face the Shadowclan leader. "Blackstar" questioned Bramblestar "can Onestar speak first? He has some... Issues to discuss." Blackstar gave a curt nod and stepped back looking annoyed. Onestar blinked gratefully at Bramblestar and stepped forward. "CATS OF ALL CLANS!" yowled Onestar barely controlling his fury "WE HAVE SCENTED RIVERCLAN IN OUR TERRITORY!" Yowls of outrage came from Mistystar and the Riverclan cats. "WHAT!" Spat Mistystar confronting Onestar "you heard me" replied Onestar "your cats have been HUNTING in WINDCLAN TERRITORY!" The Windclan cats yowled their support; up on the tree Mistystar bristled and bared her teeth. "WE HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING!" she screeched. Onestar unsheathed his claws. "WHAT?" he screamed. "ARE YOU SAYING I LIED!" The Windclan cats yowled in fury. Bramblestar and Blackstar exchanged worried glances. If the leaders fought at a gathering Starclan would be furious! "MAYBE I AM! ALL I'M SAYING IS THAT WE DID NOT HUNT ON YOUR TERRITORY!" retorted Mistystar unsheathing her own claws. "THEN WHY DID WE FIND THE REMAINS OF RABBIT ON OUR TERRITORY WITH RIVERVLAN SCENT ON IT?!" demanded Onestar his hackles raised. "RIVERCLAN SCENT?!" Retorted Mistystar "YOU WOULDNT KNOW RIVERCLAN SCENT IF IT CAME UP AND CLAWED YOUR EAR OFF YOU RATTY OLD FOX!" The Riverclan cats yowled in laughter but the Windclan cats looked furious.

Onestar launched himself at Mistystar and shoved her off the branch. She landed on the ground with a thump. All the clans froze. Onestar leaped down from the tree on top of Mistystar. She whirled around to meet him her claws slicing through his pelt. As if it were a signal, the Windclan cats turned on Riverclan and soon the hollow was a sea of spitting and screeching cats! Blackstar looked shocked. Bramblestar waited for the moon to be covered with clouds but nothing happened. Then suddenly one of Starclan's own warriors fell from the heavens glowing white against the starlit sky flying straight towards the hollow where the cats fought! "LOOK OUT!" yowled Bramblestar as the huge ball of light came closer. The fighting cats took one look and fled to the edge of the island. It barreled into the ground with enough force to shake Blackstar and Bramblestar out of the great oak. They tumbled to the ground as white smoke engulfed the clearing. The trees rang with the sound of coughing. When the smoke cleared there stood a large semi-transparent stone as big as a twoleg nest sitting before the great oak. It seemed as if the whole forest was holding its breath. All was silent except for the breathing of the surrounding cats. "

Hey Cherrypaw" it was Molepaw Thunderclan's youngest apprentice, "I dare you to touch it!" "Ok" said Cherrypaw, Molepaw's older sister, she padded forward. "NO WAIT!" screeched Leafpool, but it was too late. Cherrypaw removed her paw from the stone looking smug. All the cats held their breath but nothing happened. Cherrypaw started back toward her brother. "LOOK!" a yowl came from behind her. It was Frogtail a Shadowclan warrior. She turned abruptly as pink smoke filled the stone. Cherrypaw yowled in alarm and fell to the ground writhing in pain. Her fur started to glow the same color as the stone and the ground shook as trees shot up from the ground along the bank. Without warning everything stopped. Cherrypaw lay motionless. All was still.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cherrypaw returns

"CHERRYPAW!" Molepaw was the first to break the silence followed by Poppyfrost's screams of, "MY KIT! MY KIT! CHERRYPAW!" She wailed in grief as Leafpool rushed to the apprentice. "CHERRYPAW!" wailed Poppyfrost. "She's dead I KNOW she's dead!" Poppyfrost dug her nose into Cherrypaw's ginger fur wailing like a kit. Berrynose walked loosely over to Poppyfrost and buried his face in her fur. "She died so young!" wailed Poppyfrost, her eyes clouded with misery. "Cool it mouse brain! She's not dead yet," snapped Leafpool. "Cherrypaw!" yowled Poppyfrost, and she began to lick Cherrypaw fervently rasping her tongue along Cherrypaw's muzzle. "She will have to stay in my den overnight," meowed Leafpool. "THE GATHERING IS OVER!" Bramblestar yowled to the remaining cats. "GO BACK TO YOUR CLANS!" He signaled with his tail and the Thunderclan cats filed across the tree-bridge with Poppyfrost and Berrynose trailing behind carrying Cherrypaw between them.

The sun rose casting an orange glow onto the forest. The camp was bathed in the light of dawn as Poppyfrost got up and padded over to the medicine cat den. "Leafpool?" Poppyfrost prodded her with one claw. "Whadyouwant?" groaned Leafpool groggily. Jayfeather padded out from behind the rock wall. "Poppyfrost whatever you want I'm sure I can be of some assistance," he growled. "Leave Leafpool alone! She has had a hard night caring for your kit." "Sorry," whispered Poppyfrost. "How's Cherrypaw doing?" "She'll live," grunted Jayfeather as he picked up a pile of horsetail and replaced it with juniper. "When will she wake up?" questioned Poppyfrost, her eyes filled with relief. "Any day now.." replied Jayfeather distractedly, sorting the herbs into different piles. Seeing she would get no more help from the blind tom, she bounded out to the fresh-kill pile. Poppyfrost selected a mouse for herself and a nice plump pigeon for Cherrypaw. She carried them both back to the medicine cat's den and lay down beside Cherrypaw. She devoured the mouse and began grooming her daughter. Cherrypaw began to twitch. Then she sat up abruptly and cried out in fear. Poppyfrost was taken-aback. She returned to licking Cherrypaw. There was fear in the apprentice's amber eyes as she looked at Poppyfrost, but with her mother's even stroke she soon calmed down. "Are you ok?" asked Poppyfrost as her daughter stood up on shaky legs. "I-I'm f-fine," stuttered Cherrypaw finally finding her footing. "Are you hungry? Have some pigeon!" crooned Poppyfrost as Cherrypaw sat back down in the nest. Cherrypaw eyed the pigeon but did not touch it. "Jayfeather!" Poppyfrost meowed loudly. "What is it, Poppyfrost?" he meowed exasperated. "She's awake!" Jayfeather gasped eyeing Cherrypaw. "How are you feeling?" "O-okay, Jayfeather, just t-tired," yawned Cherrypaw loudly. "She should be fine," meowed Jayfeather as Cherrypaw lay down in the nest and fell asleep. "Good," whispered Poppyfrost as she lay down beside her kit and dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonshine: thx 4 that positive comment, I try, and I will do my best 2 update quick..er**

**Chapter 3: Every rose has its thorns**

"HELP! LEAFPOOL! JAYFEATHER!" The yowl came from the back of the medicine den. It was Poppyfrost.

"LEAFPOOL!" Leafpool dashed out from behind the rock wall closely followed by Jayfeather. They both gasped in shock. Poppyfrost was lying on her side, rose vines encircled her legs tightly and wrapped around her body cutting into her pelt. More vines lay across the medicine den in a tangle of brambles so dense that you could barely see the entrance. And right in the center, surrounded on all sides by rose thorn brambles sat Cherrypaw.

"YOU SAID THIS WAS A GIFT!" Cherrypaw yowled to the sky "YOU SAID YOU WOULD GUIDE ME!" Her voice shook with fear and anger "SO GUIDE ME!"

The brambles began to close over her head. "NO! CHERRYPAW!" Screamed Poppyfrost as she ripped herself free of the brambles and began to tear at the hedge where Cherrypaw was concealed. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

She screamed at the medicine cats "DO SOMETHING!" There was terror in Leafpool's amber eyes as she leaped the brambles and joined Poppyfrost in tearing at the hedge scrabbling furiously at the vines. Finally with the cats working together, they managed to rip a hole big enough for the apprentice to climb through.

Cherrypaw was laying in the dirt, her eyes closed. Her fur was glowing with the same pink hue as the first time and she muttered in her sleep. "Spottedleaf..." groaned Cherrypaw as she opened her eyes.

Poppyfrost leaped through the opening and began to lick Cherrypaw briskly. "It's ok everything is going to be fine" soothed Poppyfrost between licks " you're fine."

Cherrypaw stood up and clambered through the hole followed by Poppyfrost whose fur was matted with blood from the thorns. Cherrypaw ran out into the clearing and into the forest, ignoring Poppyfrost's calls of "Cherrypaw wait!" Poppyfrost gave chase spattering drops of blood onto the sandy clearing. "Cherrypaw!" yowled Poppyfrost. She followed Cherrypaw's scent until she saw her daughter.

Cherrypaw was standing rigid with fear her amber eyes blazing in fury. Poppyfrost moved behind a tree and looked where Cherrypaw was staring. Standing before Cherrypaw was a _Riverclan patrol!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****Cherrypaw's breakthrough**

"Oh it's a kit!" snarled Mintfur, a Riverclan warrior.

"I'm not a kit" retorted Cherrypaw. "I'm a Thunderclan apprentice". There was a hint of pride in Cherrypaw's voice as she said these words.

"Aww isn't that cute!" snarled Minnowtail, her whiskers twitching in amusement. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery with your mommy?!"

Poppyfrost bristled and started towards the Riverclan warriors but the glittering form of Spottedleaf stopped her. "This is her fight" whispered the Starclan warrior.

Poppyfrost was confused, but she stepped back and watched the glimmering shape of Spottedleaf pad over to Cherrypaw and whisper something into the apprentice's ear.

Cherrypaw's fear scent vanished and her eyes were filled with confidence and determination. "If you think you're so strong," meowed Cherrypaw, her head held high, "come at me!"

Mallownose sneered "Try not to make this too easy kit!" The Riverclan tom sprung at her, claws unsheathed.

Poppyfrost went rigid with fear, but Cherrypaw calmly flicked her tail. Almost immediately, a thick wall of gorse sprung up in front of the patrol. Mallownose's eyes widened in shock as he crashed into the brambles spattering the grass with blood. Cherrypaw flicked her tail again and the gorse doubled up on itself trapping Mallownose inside.

The warrior yelped in surprise and fear as the brambles cut across his shoulder.

Cherrypaw began to glow as the brambles wound themselves tighter around the tom. A fierce determination gleamed in Cherrypaw's eyes as the rest of the patrol turned and dashed away through the river.

Still Cherrypaw tightened the vines. Mallownose yelped like a kit and finally Cherrypaw flicked her tail and the vines released Mallownose who tumbled onto the ground smearing the grass with blood.

"Who's the kit now?!"sneered Cherrypaw as the tabby stumbled into the river and struck out for the other side, his blood washed into the river and flowed down to the lake.

Mallownose gave her one last angry look and dashed away, his fur matted with blood.

Spottedleaf touched her nose to Cherrypaw's forehead and Cherrypaw licked her shoulder respectfully.

"Remember" Spottedleaf meowed softly, "I am always with you."

The Starclan warrior disappeared leaving only her scent behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****Spottedleaf's apprentice**

Poppyfrost stepped out from behind the birch and walked forward to stand behind Cherrypaw who was still staring across the river.

"That was amazing!" meowed Poppyfrost rather loudly.

Cherrypaw jumped "mom!" she yelped and whirled around to face Poppyfrost. Poppyfrost's eyes glowed with pride "How did you do that?" she asked.

"I-I had help" stuttered Cherrypaw still shocked that Poppyfrost was there.

"Still" meowed Poppyfrost in awe. "Let's go," meowed Cherrypaw self-consciously as she began to pad back towards camp.

Poppyfrost followed at a distance, her fur still dripping from the cuts on her flank. As they padded into the camp all the cats turned to stare.

"You look like you just wrestled with a bear!" commented Spiderleg "You'd better go see Leafpool."

Poppyfrost walked into the medicine den. Jayfeather and Leafpool were clearing out the vines when they saw Poppyfrost walk in dripping with blood, followed by Cherrypaw who had not a scratch on her.

"Did you two fight!" snorted Jayfeather his whiskers twitching in amusement.

"No!" Hissed Cherrypaw offended "He was just kidding," meowed Poppyfrost, flicking her tail across Cherrypaw's shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Leafpool

"These are just the wounds from before," meowed Poppyfrost. "They were ripped open from running through the forest.

" Cherrypaw grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she meowed scuffing her paws in the dirt. "Are you ok Cherrypaw?" asked Leafpool examining the apprentice.

"I'm fine Leafpool," meowed Cherrypaw absentmindedly.

"What happened out there?" Leafpool demanded.

"We met a Riverclan patrol in our territory!" meowed Poppyfrost.

Leafpool looked shocked.

"But Cherrypaw chased them off" Poppyfrost meowed, her voice full of pride.

Jayfeather looked stunned "but she doesn't have a scratch on her!" he retorted. "You must have helped!"

"Not a bit!" Replied Poppyfrost smiling. "Three Riverclan warriors chased over the border by an apprentice!"

Cherrypaw's whiskers twitched shyly. "Spottedleaf helped," meowed Cherrypaw. "She told me what to do."

Leafpool already looked shocked. Now her expression only matched what would happen if someone told her that Silverpelt fell into the sea, or Starclan had covered the sun again.

"WHAT!?" yelped Leafpool.

Cherrypaw looked taken-aback. "Spottedleaf is my mentor," she responded slowly.

Leafpool, Poppyfrost, and Jayfeather gaped at her. This apprentice had a Starclan warrior as a mentor!?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ****Life goes on**

"H-how!" stammered Jayfeather eyes wide with shock.

"Show them what you did earlier Cherrypaw," meowed Poppyfrost soothingly brushing her tail along her daughter's pelt.

Cherrypaw shrunk back against the wall, uneasiness glowing in her eyes. "Are you s-sure?" she asked tentatively, her tail swishing back and forth.

"Yes please," said Poppyfrost.

Jayfeather, Leafpool and Poppyfrost looked on expectantly.

"I-if you're sure" stammered Cherrypaw.

She closed her eyes "Spottedleaf help me..." muttered Cherrypaw as she flicked her tail, almost immediately an oak tree blasted upwards through the earth tearing a hole in the thatched roof of the medicine den and covering the clearing in shadows.

"THE SUN IS GONE!" yowled Spiderleg running chaotically around the camp knocking cats over and strewing fresh kill into the dust. "THE DARK FOREST!" he yowled as he trampled Molepaw. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

He then ran into Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Berrynose and Thornclaw who were sharing tongues over by the warriors den.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" yowled Cloudtail, his pelt orange with dust and his blue eyes blazing with indignation.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" yowled Spiderleg, panting heavily.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROB-!" The young warrior was cut short due to the fact that he ran into the camp wall.

"Owwww...," groaned Spiderleg. The black tom lay spread-eagle on the ground his brown belly covered in dust and his amber eyes full of fear.

Cloudtail stalked over to Spiderleg who lay trembling on the ground. "Spiderleg," Cloudtail began sweetly "IT'S A TREE!" snarled the white warrior teeth bared.

Spiderleg cowered into the dirt and looked at his tail "Mouse-brain" muttered Cloudtail exasperatedly slapping Spiderleg's face with his tail as he stomped away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ****Jayfeather's anger**

"Sorry Leafpool," muttered Cherrypaw as she stared at her paws.

"H-how," breathed Leafpool eyes wide in awe "d-did you..DO THAT!"

Jayfeather stared at the apprentice his expression was unreadable.

"Sp-Spottedleaf taught me," Cherrypaw mewed hesitantly backing further against the bramble wall and tucking her tail through her legs "I will fix the roof if you like."

Jayfeather fixed his blind gaze on the apprentice "that would be great," he meowed casually although in his eyes Cherrypaw thought she saw fear, but it was gone as soon as she blinked and was replaced by the normal blankness.

Jayfeather turned his gaze on Leafpool.

"How are we going to get rid of the tree?" the tom asked nodding toward the oak.

"I can do it!" Meowed Cherrypaw eagerly "I'd be glad to!"

Jayfeather looked quizzically at the apprentice "And how," he asked, a hint of challenge in his voice "do you expect to do that?"

Cherrypaw was taken-aback by the hint of menace in the blind tom's question.

"I-I err Spottedleaf will help me." she stuttered ears drooping.

Leafpool nodded to the apprentice. "Alright Cherrypaw, go ahead" she mewed "I think I need to tend to Spiderleg."

Leafpool padded out into the camp, Jayfeather close behind her.

Cherrypaw flicked her tail and the tree shrank down until it vanished into the ground. She flicked her tail again and vines grew up the sides of the den and wove themselves across the hole blocking out the sun. Cherrypaw padded out into the clearing the sun glowing off her ginger pelt as she trotted over to the apprentices den.

"You're back!"mewed Molepaw as he sat up.

Cherrypaw flopped down onto the moss too exhausted to answer and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly, yet when she opened her eyes she wasn't in the apprentice's den.

A voice rang out echoing around the clearing "You did well today, Cherrypaw," the apprentice whirled around. Spottedleaf was standing behind Cherrypaw gazing down at her with affection in her eyes and stars glowing in her fur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: ****Cherrypaw's dream**

"SPOTTEDLEAF!" Cherrypaw yowled joyously "I missed you!"

The ginger apprentice rushed over to touch noses with the Starclan warrior. "I missed you too," mewed Spottedleaf stroking Cherrypaw's shoulder with her tail.

Jayfeather crouched behind a bush not far from the couple of cats. _I must not be seen_ he thought as he watched the apprentice.

Lost in thought, Jayfeather had missed where the pair had disappeared to for they were no longer in the hollow. The tom stood up and looked around (he was able to see in dreams) but he saw no one. He had taken only one step over the bush when a sharp "mrrrow!" came from behind him and claws as sharp as thorns pierced his side and a bundle of ginger fur crashed into him from above.

It was Cherrypaw, she pinned Jayfeather to the ground with a couple of swipes and he lay there stunned.

"A bit rusty aren't we," she snickered "maybe you should be the one training."

Jayfeather grinned and shoved her off "err I wasn't ready," he mewed lamely.

"Alright dream-stalker you wanna go?!" challenged Cherrypaw, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"Don't get cocky kit I could beat you with one paw tied behind my back!" hissed Jayfeather a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Alright", Cherrypaw meowed flicking her tail "I accept!"

As she finished speaking a long vine crept out of the ground, wound itself around Jayfeather's left paw and bound it to his chest.

"Hey-" meowed Jayfeather surprised, "not fair!"

"You said you'd do it with one paw tied behind your back!" Laughed Cherrypaw her eyes twinkling. She crouched down ready to spring.

Jayfeather hesitated catching his balance and did the same pressing his stomach low to the grass.

Cherrypaw pushed off the ground digging her claws deep into the damp earth and rocketed toward Jayfeather. The gray tom tried to dodge out of the way but he tripped on the vine and stumbled clumsily onto the grass.

He stood up spitting out dirt and launched himself at the apprentice. She flicked her tail and a thick wall of gorse sprung up in front of Jayfeather.

The medicine cat's eyes widened as he crashed headlong into the brambles the thorns digging into his pelt like enemy claws. Cherrypaw snickered as Jayfeather stumbled out looking ragged his mottled gray pelt gleaming with blood.

"Not-...fair-" he choked breathing heavily. Jayfeather's paws trembled but he remained upright staring defiantly at the she-cat.

"How so?" she snorted "you're using your powers!"

Jayfeather collapsed onto the ground, sides heaving.

"Spottedleaf!" called Cherrypaw "I think this cat needs some help!"

Spottedleaf trotted over and touched her nose to Jayfeather's head. The toms wounds healed immediately and he stood up.

"Did I do ok Spottedleaf?" asked Cherrypaw excitedly gazing at the tortoiseshell.

Spottedleaf looked at the apprentice pride glowing in her eyes "You did very well," she answered, then her tone changed to one of amusement "although we were going to practice hunting until this furball showed up!"

She cuffed Jayfeather lightly around the ears claws sheathed. "I believe it's time for you two to return," Spottedleaf meowed. Cherrypaw's ears drooped.

She is much more confident here, thought Jayfeather, as the clearing began to fade around him. When he opened his eyes he was in his nest in the medicine cats den.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: ****The hunting lesson**

Jayfeather padded out into the clearing. The bright new-leaf sun shone down on his pelt casting a yellow glow onto the mottled gray fur.

"Cherrypaw!" He called glancing around for the apprentice "Cherrypaw!"

Jayfeather sniffed the air and caught a faint whiff of Cherrypaw's scent overlaid by the scent of more cats. He followed the trail which led deep into the woods over by the river.

Cherrypaw was standing a few fox-lengths away stalking a mouse.

Next to the apprentice was Spottedleaf. "Keep your head down," instructed the tortoiseshell flicking her tail absentmindedly.

Jayfeather crouched behind a bush and watched the apprentice catch the mouse and kill it with one swift bite.

_That was expertly caught_ Jayfeather thought. _She must be becoming a_ _warrior soon._

"Well done!" Purred Spottedleaf, "now try using your powers!"

"Alright!" Nodded Cherrypaw.

The apprentice sniffed the air and eyed a small vole snuffling around the river's edge. Cherrypaw flicked her tail. A large vine sprouted up from the ground, picked up the vole and hurled it across the river into Cherrypaw's open jaws.

"Very good!" laughed Spottedleaf her whiskers twitching.

Jayfeather snickered and slunk back to camp feeling more cheerful than he had in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 DOUBLE DIGITS! YESH! **puts on hall of fame and dances for an hour** I'm gonna do something special for the 10th chapter **laughs manically** mwahahaha alright here it is...**

**Chapter 10: ****Cherryblossom and Molewhisker**

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THERE OWN PREY JOIN HERE BENEATH THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" called Bramblestar as he leapt up onto the ledge.

Foxleap, Rosepetal and Poppyfrost sat beneath the stone eyes glowing with pride. Cherrypaw and Molepaw padded out from inside the apprentices den their eyes gleaming with excitement. The clan gathered in the clearing murmuring. Bramblestar yowled to start the meeting and the cats grew silent.

"Cherrypaw, Molepaw" meowed Bramblestar. The apprentices stepped forward Cherrypaw felt the eyes of all the cats staring at her but she held her head high.

"I Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Bramblestar meowed loudly looking at the cats.

"Molepaw" Bramblestar gazed at the apprentice. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Molepaw meowed earnestly.

Jayfeather gasped. Sitting next to Foxleap was the transparent outline of Spottedleaf staring at Cherrypaw.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name," continued Bramblestar gazing upwards.

"Molepaw, from this moment you will be known as Molewhisker. Starclan honors your intellect and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Molewhisker's eyes shone as Bramblestar touched his nose to the young warrior's head. Cherrypaw watched as Molewhisker licked the leaders shoulder respectfully.

"Cherrypaw" meowed Bramblestar turning towards the ginger cat "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" meowed Cherrypaw staring at Spottedleaf as she spoke.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name Cherrypaw. From this moment you will be known as Cherryblossom. Starclan honors your talent and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

The clan crowded around the new warriors calling them by their new names "CHERRYBLOSSOM, MOLEWHISKER!" they called.

All of a sudden Cherryblossom began to glow. The toms stopped in their tracks mouths gaping in shock Cherryblossom looked beautiful.

Jayfeather walked over to Cherrypaw seeming unnerved by the sudden silence. "I'm proud of you!" He purred pressing his fur against her flank and breathing in her scent. An unexpected purr rumbled in Cherryblossom's throat as she stood there her pelt glowing with otherworldly light breathing in Jayfeather's scent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: ****The moonpool**

The sun rose early that morning casting an orange glow on the pelts of the two newest warriors. Cherryblossom and Molewhisker sat in silence staring into the forest as the first light of dawn illuminated the trees like fire. Jayfeather and Leafpool were the first cats to walk into the clearing signaling the end of the night's vigil.

"Morning Cherryblossom!" meowed Jayfeather cheerfully "tired?"

Cherryblossom nodded, her jaws spread wide in a yawn. "It's ok," purred Jayfeather "your vigil is over."

"Thank goodness!" Molewhisker yawned, shaking the dust off his pelt "I'm exhausted!"

"C'mon Jayfeather!" Leafpool meowed from the camp entrance flicking her tail towards the forest.

"Oh where are you guys off to?" Asked Cherryblossom looking at Leafpool "it's half-moon," responded Jayfeather "time for the medicine cats to speak with Starclan."

"Oh, well have fun" meowed Molewhisker as Jayfeather padded out of the stone hollow and into the forest.

Jayfeather and Leafpool walked along the border between Windclan and Thunderclan. They soon saw Kestrelflight, Windclan's medicine cat padding toward them over the rough-trodden moor grass.

"Hi!" meowed Kestrelflight in a friendly, casual tone "I haven't seen hide nor hair of Thunderclan since the gathering!" He smiled "how's that apprentice of yours, Cherrypaw?"

Jayfeather stiffened it was only right, he thought, for Kestrelflight to be concerned. But the mention of Cherryblossom as Cherrypaw again set his fur on end.

"Cherryblossom!" he snapped moving further over towards Leafpool.

Kestrelflight looked hurt but when he spoke again it was in a friendly tone. "Oh so she's a warrior now is she!" he meowed. "Offer her my congratulations. It must have been a peaceful vigil in this warm weather!" He smiled cheerfully "Mine was in leaf-bare." The mottled brown tom shuddered as if remembering the cold.

Leafpool walked silently beside Jayfeather staring at the horizon.

Jayfeather was the first to step down into the stone clearing followed by Kestrelflight and Leafpool. The moon glowed on the surface of the moonpool casting a silver glow onto the surrounding stones.

"We should wait for Mothwing and Littlecloud." meowed Leafpool.

Jayfeather sat down on the edge of the rocky beach and watched his reflection ripple from the small waterfall trickling into the pool.

Minutes later the other medicine cats arrived stepping gingerly into the hollow and walking along the stones, dimpled from generations of pawprints. Mothwing lay down beside the pool, the silver glow turning her golden pelt copper. Littlecloud did the same, smiling at Jayfeather as he did so. Leafpool dipped her head and lapped up some water, the rest of the medicine cats did as well. The night wind rustled Jayfeather's mottled gray coat as he lapped up the water and closed his eyes in sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: ****The prophecy**

Jayfeather lay on the cold grass; the night wind rippling his pelt. He breathed in the scent of woodland and realized that he was no longer next to the moonpool.

He opened his eyes and realized that he could see. He was in a small clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. The stars of Silverpelt blazed down on his mottled gray pelt turning it to silver.

As he watched, a tortoiseshell she cat walked out from the trees, the moon glowing on her pelt, which shimmered with stars.

"Spottedleaf!" Jayfeather meowed and rushed to meet her.

Spottedleaf smiled, joy seemed to float off of her, radiating off the trees and filling the clearing with warmth. "I have missed you, dear friend, but sadly I have not come here to chat".

The joy in her eyes faded for a moment yet she flicked her tail and the sadness disappeared.

"Do you have a prophecy for me?" asked Jayfeather as he stared into her warm, amber eyes.

She nodded her fur rippling in the moonlight, her tail twitching excitedly. Jayfeather dipped his head low almost touching the grass with his nose. His eyes glowed with untold words, fear mixed with anticipation, there was also a trace of doubt, but he was undeniably ready.

Spottedleaf stepped into a narrow shaft of moonlight, her pelt glowing against the blackened sky. As she stood, their surroundings changed, Silverpelt seemed to float down and wrap the clearing in stars, which glittered against the black sky.

Jayfeather gasped as the ground vanished underneath him and he was left floating in midair.

Spottedleaf walked toward him, her paws seemed to touch solid ground although there was nothing there.

"Stars and earth will meet," she began her eyes glittered with the wisdom of all of Starclan "a new dawn will rise" the stars began to grow, taking the shapes of Starclan warriors who stood behind Spottedleaf as she spoke the last lines of the prophecy "brighter than any the clans have ever seen."

As she said these final words the warriors of Starclan vanished in a flash of blinding white light. ( like that matters to a blind cat :P)

Jayfeather awoke with a gasp almost toppling into the moonpool. He righted himself and breathed in the scent of Leafpool beside him. The wood was silent, except for the breathing of the other cats, who were still asleep.

Jayfeather thought about what Spottedleaf had told him. _grr_ he thought, _Why do Starclan cats have to be so CRYPTIC!?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: ****Starclan's message**

Jayfeather padded into the camp, his tail trailing in the dust and his ears low. Leafpool followed looking weary.

"Jayfeather!" meowed Cherryblossom excitedly "you're back!"

Jayfeather brightened at the sound of the young warriors voice. "Cherryblossom," he sighed wearily pushing his pelt against hers. "You must be exhausted!"

She mewed "c'mon let's get to your den."

They walked across the clearing side by side Cherryblossom supporting Jayfeather who stumbled along dragging his paws. They walked through the rock tunnel lichen brushing against their fur as they stumbled through the entrance. Jayfeather collapsed into the moss his sides heaving with exhaustion and his eyes glazed. Cherryblossom lay down beside him and began to lick his fur affectionately. Jayfeather fell asleep feeling the rhythmic soothing pattern of her tongue and breathing in her scent.

Jayfeather opened his eyes and realized immediately that he was dreaming due to the fact that he could see.

He was on the island in the middle of the lake. The great oak towered before him casting a shadow over the clearing which fell upon the large glittering stone, sunk into the grass in the center of the clearing. Sitting on top of the stone was Spottedleaf, her glittering tortoiseshell and white fur reflected in the mirror-like surface of the stone.

"Spottedleaf!" Meowed Jayfeather in mock-irritation "can't a cat get some rest around here!?"

Spottedleaf purred with amusement and leapt off the rock, her paws landing lightly on the grass. Jayfeather walked over to her dipping his head in greeting. She licked his ear playfully and backed towards the rock, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Jayfeather leapt at her playfully, she dodged aside and threw herself at Jayfeather, pinning him to the grass. She purred with laughter and released Jayfeather who stood up and dusted himself off.

"Alright Spottedleaf," he meowed, amused, "what is it that you want?"

She stood up brushing the grass off her fur "we have a message for you." she meowed

"We?" Asked Jayfeather, perplexed. Spottedleaf flicked her tail.

A group of cats leapt over the stone, their glittering pelts reflected in the crystalline surface. Some cats he recognized, Graystripe, Firestar, and Crowfeather, and others he had only heard of in the elders tales, Yellowfang, Bluestar, Silverstream, Oakheart, Lionblaze and Feathertail. They surrounded Spottedleaf creating a semi-circle.

Jayfeather stared at them as Spottedleaf stepped forward "We have all felt what you are feeling, Jayfeather." she began. "I have seen, how you look at Cherryblossom."

Jayfeather was shocked, but he held his ground.

"Silverstream and Graystripe" she said as the silver she-cat stepped forward along with a striped gray tom. "One of Riverclan and the other of Thunderclan, Silverstream died giving birth to Graystripe's kits."

The two warriors stepped back into the ranks of Starclan.

"Crowfeather," meowed Spottedleaf as a shabby black tom stepped forward his fur sparkling with stars. "A Windclan warrior who fell in love with Leafpool" the black warrior stepped back into the semi-circle.

"Bluestar and Oakheart," meowed Spottedleaf, a lithe blue gray she-cat stepped forward. Beside her stood a broad shouldered red-brown tom with intelligent amber eyes. "One of Riverclan and the other of Thunderclan, Bluestar had to give her kits to Riverclan to prevent a bad cat from becoming deputy." The two cats stepped back into the group.

"Feathertail," meowed Spottedleaf as a slender light silver-gray she cat stepped forward, the stars glittering in her fur. "This she-cat was in love with Crowfeather. She died saving the tribe of rushing water from Sharptooth." The she-cat stepped back.

"Lionblaze," meowed Spottedleaf as a large, broad-shouldered, golden-brown tabby-tom stepped forward, stars glittering in his thick fur, "was in love with the Windclan warrior Heathertail, yet he suffered great pain when she turned him down." The golden tabby backed into the crowd a look of hurt clouding his amber eyes.

"Firestar," meowed Spottedleaf as the large bright ginger tom stepped into the light, stars glittering in his flame-colored pelt. "Was in love with me…" She struggled to keep her voice even as she spoke. "…until..until I was killed by Clawface." Her voice shook as she remembered the last few moments of her life. Firestar stepped back into the line, his bright green eyes fixed on Spottedleaf.

"We have all felt what you are feeling, Jayfeather..." meowed Spottedleaf, her amber eyes glittering with memories. "…which is why Starclan has made a unanimous decision."

Jayfeather's ears pricked forward, eyes glittering with curiosity.

"We will allow you to take Cherryblossom as your mate." finished Spottedleaf.

Jayfeather's mouth dropped, his eyes glowing. He wanted to leap into the air and yowl his joy to the sky, run all the way around the lake and leap across the clearing, all at the same time.

He bowed his head calmly, "Thank you Spottedleaf," meowed Jayfeather, his eyes gleaming, "and thank you, Starclan."

As he finished speaking the glittering warriors began to disappear, their pelts fading into the night, leaving only a glitter of stars and a trace of their scent.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry! It has been almost a week since I last updated! **

**I will try to update sooner in the future.**

**Chapter 14: ****Jayfeather's tale**

Jayfeather sat up. His pelt bristled as a cool wind glided through the medicine den, bringing with it the smell of rain, and damp leaves. He got to his paws, whiskers trembling and stepped out into the clearing. The rain dampened his normally soft gray pelt which plastered against his body, causing him to look skinny and bedraggled.

The sun rose slowly, casting a pink hue across the sky and setting the trees aflame. Long shadows crept out of the trees painting stripes across the clearing like the pelt of a Tigerclan warrior. He sat in the middle of the clearing, deep in thought. As he sat, the rain on his pelt faded to a light drizzle, and the trees rang with the sound of awakening birds as they called to one another.

The warm Greenleaf air seeped into Jayfeather's damp pelt warming him to the bone. The wind was heavy with the scent of prey, water vole... thought Jayfeather mouse... Chaffinch... And, hmm, what's that last smell? He seemed to recognize it but he could not think what it matched.

"The sunrise is beautiful." a meow came from behind him.

Jayfeather whirled around with a "mrrrow!" of surprise.

"Oh sorry, Jayfeather!"meowed the cat, her whiskers twitching sheepishly.

Jayfeather opened his mouth to breathe in the cat's sweet scent. It was Cherryblossom.

She pressed her ginger pelt against his, and licked his ear affectionately.

"Cherryblossom," Jayfeather began nervously "I had a dream last night."

Cherryblossom looked surprised. Normally medicine cats only shared their dreams with the leader, or fellow medicine cats.

"I was at the island, in the middle of the lake," Jayfeather continued, fixing his blind gaze on her. "Spottedleaf, came to me and said they had a message for me."

"They?" interrupted Cherryblossom looking quizzically at Jayfeather.

"I asked that question too!" purred Jayfeather "and when I did a large group of Starclan warriors leapt into the clearing." he meowed staring into the forest. "They surrounded Spottedleaf and she said that they have all felt what I'm feeling."

Cherryblossom's eyes burned with questions, but she said nothing.

"Spottedleaf said that she had seen how I look at you." Jayfeather meowed nervously. "Then she introduced all the cats. They all had mates from different clans. Some were medicine cats that had loved a warrior."

Cherryblossom's eyes widened but still, she said nothing.

"Then Spottedleaf said that Starclan had made a unanimous decision." The blind warrior turned his gaze on Cherryblossom, his eyes gleaming "She said, we will allow you to take Cherryblossom as your mate."

The young warrior's mouth dropped open, her eyes gleaming with shock, joy, and confusion. Jayfeather rasped his tongue over her ear smoothing her ginger fur down against her head.

"But- how?!" Meowed Cherryblossom, still in shock, "I thought medicine-cats couldn't have mates!"

"Well they normally can't," meowed Jayfeather "but Starclan gave me permission."

The mottled gray tom looked hopefully at Cherryblossom, his piercing, blind blue eyes seeming to stare through her.

Cherryblossom was lost for words, her jaws opened and closed, but no words came out.

Then, all of a sudden, Cherryblossom froze, stock still. Her muscles rigid, she sniffed the air once, and leapt to her feet, her fur bristling.

"What is it?" asked Jayfeather his blind gaze trained quizzically on the ginger warrior.

"Badger," she mumbled, her mouth open, tasting the air.

"What did you say?" Jayfeather asked looking even more confused.

"BADGER!" Yowled Cherryblossom as a thick striped head pushed its way through the gorse.

**Haha! Cliffhanger! (I'll try to post the next chapter soon XD)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: ****Midnight**

Cherryblossom leapt into the air, claws unsheathed. She whirled around and landed on the animal's back.

Jayfeather took off running, kicking up dust. He burst through the litchen of the leaders den.

"Bramblestar!" meowed Jayfeather prodding him with one claw, "BRAMBLESTAR!"

"What!" Yowled the dark tabby, annoyance glowing in his amber eyes.

"BADGER!" yowled Jayfeather urgently grabbing Bramblestar by the scruff and attempting to drag him out of his nest.

Bramblestar leapt up shaking Jayfeather off and galloped into the clearing.

"BADGER!" He yowled "BADGER IN THE CAMP!"

Leafpool rushed out of the medicine den and gasped.

Cherryblossom was fighting like a Starclan warrior, dodging every one of the badgers swipes, every once in a while she would flick her tail and large vines would sprout up from the ground, winding around the badgers black pelt and tangling in its long claws.

Spiderleg, Cloudtail, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Hazeltail, and Toadstep rushed out of the warriors den and leapt onto the badger. With a flick of her tail Cherryblossom tightened the vines and the badger fell to the ground, with enough force to shake the hollow.

A fearful light shone in the badgers berry-bright black eyes.

Cherryblossom prepared for the final blow, the light of battle gleaming in her amber eyes.

"WAIT!" Yowled Bramblestar knocking Cherryblossom off the large creature.

"What's the big idea!" screeched Cherryblossom brushing herself off.

"That's Midnight!" yowled Bramblestar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: ****Stoneteller's request**

Cherryblossom released the vines.

Midnight stood up, looking ragged, blood dripping off her pelt and staining the dust red.

"Spiderleg, could you get me some cobwebs?" asked Leafpool as she inspected the badger's cuts.

"Sure," meowed Spiderleg rushing out through the gorse tunnel into the forest.

"What brings you here midnight?" Asked Bramblestar "you must be exhausted, you've traveled a long way!"

"I am," said Midnight weakly "I've come to deliver a message,"

"From who?" asked Bramblestar tilting his head to one side.

"The tribe-" gasped midnight between deep breaths "-of rushing water."

Bramblestar's eyes widened "really?"

Midnight nodded her head "Yes," she said "this is their message." The clan fell silent as Midnight spoke "Another tribe is opposing them in their territory." Midnight said. "They are a vicious group of cats, bloodthirsty and cruel." Midnight sat down, unable to stand any longer "They threatened to kill the tribe if they do not leave their forest."

She looked at Bramblestar "Stoneteller has requested that you help them defeat these evil cats and protect their territory."

Bramblestar gaped at her, an icy silence enclosed the clearing.

"But," asked Cherryblossom shattering the spell of silence "what evil cats would do this?"

The clan began to murmur Midnight turned her dark gaze on the ginger she-cat "They call themselves, Bloodclan."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: ****Bramblestar's reply**

"Bloodclan!?" yowled Bramblestar, his eyes widening.

"Yes. Those are the cats that threatened the tribe." said Midnight looking puzzled.

Cloudtail, Sandstorm and Dustpelt growled, their ears flat against their head.

"What's wrong?" asked Midnight seeming taken-aback.

"Let's just say we've heard of them," growled Bramblestar his pelt bristling.

"I'd say yes if I were you." Cloudtail hissed into Bramblestar's ear. "We have a score to settle with those cats." Bramblestar twitched his tail to signal Cloudtail back into line. Cloudtail stepped back, looking cross.

"Of course we will come!" meowed Bramblestar.

"What!?" spat Leafpool, staring horror-struck as the clan warriors yowled support to their leader, "Have you all gone mad!?"

Bramblestar turned to face her, his expression unreadable. "It's almost time for the next gathering! Not to mention we have kits on the way!" she screeched, nodding towards Brightheart who licked her swollen belly fur self-consciously.

"We can't just up and leave!" finished Leafpool, twitching her tail with finality, and glaring at Bramblestar with her bright, glowing, amber eyes.

Bramblestar tilted his head slightly, pondering what Leafpool had said.

"Yeess," he mused furrowing his brow, "you may be right." he said. "We can't all go. So, Dustpelt," yowled Bramblestar "Cherryblossom, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Berrynose and… Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather started. "M-me?" he stuttered, looking shocked.

"You will come with us to care for the injured." meowed Bramblestar, dismissively flicking his tail.

Cherryblossom purred in delight pressing her fur against his mottled gray pelt. Jayfeather licked her ear affectionately. Leafpool looked furious. She gave Bramblestar one last smoldering look, and marched away towards the medicine cat's den.

Bramblestar turned away from the medicine den to face Midnight. "We will grant Stoneteller's request..." he meowed, his whiskers quivering with anticipation.

Midnight smiled broadly looking relieved "Oh thank you thank-!"

"…AFTER the gathering!" finished Bramblestar. "It is tomorrow night. You may stay with us until then."

Midnight nodded respectfully and padded over to join Foxleap, Rosepetal and Icecloud who were gossiping at the edge of the clearing.

"Do we have a problem?!" hissed Cloudtail fixing his icy gaze on Bramblestar.

"What?" asked Bramblestar looking bemused. "Why can't I come?!" he growled. "I am one of your senior warriors after all!"

"What's got your pelt ruffled?" asked Bramblestar, glaring defensively at the white warrior, "I only thought that you might want to stay with Brightheart while she's kitting. They are due soon."

"Oh err.. Right I'll stay then if that's ok," mewed Cloudtail looking embarrassed.

Bramblestar snickered as the white warrior padded across the clearing to join his mate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: ****The gathering**

The full moon shone through the trees, casting a ghostly light on the water, which rippled with the calm newleaf wind. The lake shone, casting a silver glow on the cat's pelts as they crossed the tree-bridge. Cherryblossom's whiskers quivered with excitement. This would be her first gathering as a warrior!

Jayfeather walked next to her, pressing his pelt into her ginger fur. A strong scent of Riverclan blasted her full in the face as she took her first step into the hollow. Cherryblossom's fur bristled as she remembered fighting the Riverclan patrol. "It seemed like it was moons ago." she reflected as she followed Bramblestar into the clearing.

The dark brown tabby leapt up onto the great oak to sit next to Mistystar. Bramblestar gave the Riverclan leader a fiery look before turning to face the tree-bridge. Cherryblossom turned to look where Bramblestar was gazing. Another group of cats were crawling over the log, the tips of their tails waving as they fought to keep their balance.

The breeze carried a strong scent of Shadowclan which flew up Cherryblossom's nostrils. She flinched as the scent reached her.

A large white tom with a jet-black paws leapt up onto the tree next to Bramblestar. The tom dipped his head in greeting.

"Greetings Blackstar," meowed Bramblestar dipping his head in return. "How's the prey running?"

Blackstar bristled unexpectedly. "It would be running well," Blackstar replied icily "if a certain clan would STOP HUNTING IN OUR TERRITORY!" he yowled, giving Mistystar a furious glance before turning back to Bramblestar.

Cherryblossom turned away to face the stone in the center of the clearing, it seemed to give off its own light turning the leaves into silver. On top of the stone, her tortoiseshell pelt gleaming with stars, sat Spottedleaf her eyes glowing.

"Spottedleaf!" Cherryblossom yowled joyously and ran through the crowd. Without a pause Cherryblossom leapt up into the stone and sat down next to Spottedleaf.

"I'm so glad you're here!" mewed Cherryblossom affectionately, as she licked the tortoiseshell's ear.

"I'm glad I'm here too," whispered Spottedleaf touching her nose to the young warrior's ginger forehead.

Cherryblossom licked Spottedleaf's shoulder in a respectful way.

As Cherryblossom and Spottedleaf we're talking they didn't notice another group of cats pad into the clearing.

Onestar, leapt up onto the great oak and yowled to start the meeting.

"Onestar certainly seems to be in a hurry," murmured Cherryblossom staring up at the mottled brown tabby, who stood precariously on the branch, eyes glittering and tail waving side to side.

There was no reply.

"Spottedleaf?" mewed Cherryblossom turning towards where the tortoiseshell warrior, had sat moments before. "Spottedleaf!" Cherryblossom gasped.

Spottedleaf was no longer in the clearing.

"Listen to Onestar,…" a voice rang in Cherryblossom's ears. The ginger warrior knew immediately that it was Spottedleaf "…this gathering will change the life of the clans forever."


End file.
